dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Queen (DN3D)
Alien Queen is the final boss of The Birth in Duke Nukem 3D as well as the final boss of the whole game with the Plutonium Pack expansion pack. She is the leader and mother of the Protector Drones. Description The Alien Queen resides in an underwater chamber guarded by Protector Drones and Octabrains. To reach the Alien Queen, the player must first cross a highly toxic canal before reaching a pool that leads to the Queen's underwater chamber. Appearance The Queen is blue in color and looks similar to a Protector Drone, although larger in size obviously. Combat analysis *'Best weapon choice:' RPG (~43), Devastator (~172) *'Worst weapon choice:' Shrink Ray (Immune), any others Besides instantly killing the player on contact, the Alien Queen has two methods of attack; her first mode of attack is to electrify the water around her, draining the player's life by a certain amount per second. This attack is virtually unavoidable. Her second attack is to spawn new Protector Drones and launch them into battle against the player. Notes *After the Alien Queen goes down, the player is treated to a cinematic movie in which Duke shoves a pipe bomb into the defeated Queen's birth canal. As Duke swims away, he says, "It's time to abort your whole freakin' species!". The bomb then detonates putting an end to the Queen and her reign of terror once and for all. *Although not directly stated, it is implied that the Alien Queen is the Alien-Human Hybrid that was born at the beginning of The Birth. Her exact status and role in the overall Alien Hierarchy is not entirely known. Obviously, she is one of the leaders of the alien invaders. However, it is never stated if she is their supreme leader (above even the Cycloid Emperor) or simply one of many leaders. *As long as the Queen is attacking, it is impossible to dodge. This includes if the player goes outside water. *When Duke first encounter the Queen, he'll utter "I'm gonna kick your ass, bitch!". Upon death Duke will say, "It's time to abort your whole freaking species!". The corpse of a boss cannot be destroyed, i.e. gibbed, compared to the common enemies encountered in the game, and will remain so until the level ends. The same dying animation will show regardless of what weapon the player used to defeat a boss. *Because of the Queen's large size, it cannot enter any small spaces. *As with the Overlord and the Cycloid Emperor, basic programming was just copied from the Battlelord, and there is a leftover of a Mini Battlelord in the Queen. The Queen has the same appearance as the Mini Battlelord while in another pallete, despite the size there is no difference for the original Queen. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} Other *The Queen never appears in Duke Nukem 64. Despite the fact that there is no fourth episode, it may be noted that her tiles (exposed human-like breasts and spawning Protector Drones) are not appropriate for the censoring of the console port. Development *There is a unused leftover alert sound (bqrec2a.voc) that never made it into the game (since instead we hear Duke talking). Category:Bosses